


come closer to me, baby; i've got everything you need

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, actually more like porn with feelings?, but zayn can fix that, girl!Liam - Freeform, is that a thing?, poor liam; she's never had an orgasm before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So correct me if I'm wrong," Zayn started, his voice going lower and his eyes glinting with some unknown emotion. "You're telling me you've <i>never</i> had an orgasm before?"</p>
<p>(or: zayn wants to be the best that liam's ever had and ends up falling a little bit in love with her in the process of showing her that there are blokes out there who can definitely last longer than three minutes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	come closer to me, baby; i've got everything you need

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "warm me up" by the audition.

Like most relationship-changing revelations between her and Zayn, this one came about with a harmless game of truth or dare.

They were sitting around in Liam's hotel room (since she always got one to herself, for obvious reasons) with her head in Zayn's lap, sighing as he flipped through all the channels on the telly for the fifth time.

"'M so _bored_ ," she whined, poking him in the bellybutton to get his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her antics, a laugh tumbling out of his mouth as he looked down at her.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" he questioned, running his fingers through a few strands of her straight, honey-coloured hair. She really was very attractive, but Zayn had learned how to ignore it over the course of their friendship. He was all too used to tuning out the thoughts of what her pretty, pink lips would look like wrapped around his cock or how tight she would feel around him as he relentlessly thrust into her. (It was for the best, really, since none of those things would ever actually _happen_.)

"I don't know," she hummed, her lips curving downward into a frown. Suddenly, though, her frown transformed into a smile, and she looked up at Zayn with a wicked glint in her sparkling, chocolate brown eyes. "We could always play truth or dare."

He shrugged, pretending to mull it over as he flipped the channel to some _Friends_ rerun. "Mmm, fine. But you go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Liam replied instantly, sitting up and crossing her legs. She liked to play things safe; after all, with truths, one could generally choose what or how much information they'd like to reveal. There was less leeway with dares.

"I should've suspected," he replied, laughing as he put his bare feet up on the table in front of him. "How often do you get yourself off?" A small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips; he wasn't about to waste time being coy when he could go straight for the sexual questions instead.

Liam, on the other hand, practically choked, her eyes going almost comically wide. "Excuse me?" Her cheeks instantly turned a bright shade of red; there was no way he could have possibly asked her that.

"You heard me," he challenged, eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "How often do you get yourself off?" And yeah, okay, maybe he _did_  ask her that. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, because there was no way that he would believe her answer.

"I-I don't... I've never, you know," she stuttered, looking down at her feet rather than into Zayn's eyes. This was far too mortifying for her to admit out loud.

"You've never what?" Zayn questioned bluntly, raising his eyebrows. "Never gotten yourself off, or never gotten off in general?"

"Both," Liam practically squeaked, her cheeks so red that she was sure they'd stay that way forever. She tried to move away from him out of embarrassment, but he wasn't having any of that; he cupped the sides of her face and looked into her deep brown eyes, his tongue darting out suddenly and running across his bottom lip.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," Zayn started, his voice going lower and his eyes glinting with some unknown emotion. "You're telling me you've _never_ had an orgasm before?"

She swallowed over the lump gathering in her throat and nodded her head, knowing that she'd only make a fool out of herself if she attempted to reply verbally. Zayn took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. And quite frankly, Liam would be lying to herself if she said that it wasn't the _hottest fucking thing_  she'd ever seen.

"Have you even had sex before, Li?" he questioned. He wasn't asking to be mean or belittle her for it; he was genuinely curious. In turn, she took a deep breath before sighing and nodding her head. After all, there was really no use in lying to him now.

"Yeah," she stated truthfully, deciding not to bother with feeling offended or embarrassed; it was useless, at this point. "A few times. But... I don't know, usually they'd get me in bed and go at it for maybe three minutes, and then it was over." At that, Zayn's jaw dropped, as if he looked outraged by the mere thought of someone being so incompetent in bed that they couldn't get Liam off.

"You've had terrible sexual encounters, Leeyum," he replied, slowly pulling her into his lap. He kissed the skin just below her ear, smiling at the shiver that travelled down her spine. "You know, I would be much better if I was lucky enough to have you in bed. Do you want to know what I would do?" His voice was ridiculously low at this point, filled with desire and unspoken dirty promises that he clearly intended to fulfill. The mere sound of it was enough to make Liam go from playful to ridiculously turned on in seconds.

So she didn't think; all she could manage was a whimper and a quick nod, unable to help herself from hanging on his every word.

"Well, I would take my time," Zayn murmured, his voice going rough with lust and desire. "I'd strip your clothes off and kiss you slowly before moving my mouth down to your neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses down your body. Once I'm finished with that, I would hover just above your cunt, teasing the skin of your thighs and your stomach until you were _begging_ me to get on with it. And then I'd eat you out, licking and sucking and thrusting my fingers inside of you until you fell apart, screaming my name. Should I continue?"

"Yeah," she breathed, feeling herself beginning to get wet just by hearing Zayn's words alone. She didn't even want to imagine how good it would feel to actually have him do everything he'd been describing. He in turn let out a chuckle, pulling her closer and letting his fingers slowly wander up her thigh as he continued to speak.

"Then, I'd take off my clothes and fuck you however you wanted to be fucked. Whether you're riding my cock or I'm fucking you against the wall or into the mattress; it doesn't matter to me. I'd make it good for you, and I wouldn't come until I got you off again." His fingertips trailed further up until they were inches from her center, and he smirked at the small whimper that left her lips.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, love?" Zayn continued, his voice barely above a whisper as he ghosted his pointer finger across her entrance. Fortunately for him, Liam was still in her stage outfit, which meant that she was only wearing a black dress (which was ridiculously short, if you asked her) and red, lacy knickers. He licked across his bottom lip, looking up into her eyes for permission. She all but begged for him to continue, nodding her head and taking her lower lip between her teeth. And that was the only invitation he needed; he immediately pushed her knickers to the side, lightly running his finger across her slit.

"Fuck, Li, you're so _wet_ ," he said in awe, amazed that he'd been able to get her this hot and bothered with merely his words. A low moan escaped from her, and he quickly slotted their mouths together, their lips connecting passionately as he teased his finger across her dripping wet entrance.

"Should we move this to the bed?" Liam asked between kisses, her voice breathless and filled with pure _want_. It turned Zayn on to no end.

"Yeah, of course," he murmured, pecking her lips once more before effortlessly picking her up. Liam wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room, only letting go of him once he set her down onto the bed. Without hesitation, Zayn climbed on top of her, reconnecting their lips and licking into her mouth. He reached behind her to slowly pull the zipper of the dress down her spine, and it didn't take long for him to unzip it and tug it off her body. The fabric in his hands was probably ridiculously expensive and delicate, but he threw it over his shoulders carelessly, even though she would probably admonish him for it later.

For now, though, lust was the only thing that clouded Liam's thoughts as she looked up at him, nearly naked and practically writhing.

"C'mon, _please_ , Zee," she gasped. She was certain that she'd never in her life wanted anything as much as she wanted Zayn to touch her. He smirked, running his pointer finger down her side as his eyes drank in the sight of her scantily clad body. He had an overwhelming urge to map it all out on paper; to capture every curve, line, and shadow of her perfect form. But he supposed he'd save that for another time, when they both weren't so impatient and eager to _feel_.

"Holy fuck, you're gorgeous," he murmured, his words earnest and awe-stricken. Before Liam even had the chance to open her mouth to form a reply, he pressed his lips to hers, his mouth and tongue moving slowly against her kiss-swollen lips. His hands moved to cup her breasts as they snogged, and she moaned into his mouth, desperately needing more.

Zayn took the unspoken cue, his lips slowly trailing down the side of her neck. He stopped at her birthmark, his pink lips curving around it as he sucked a bright red mark against the skin. She moaned, throwing her head back as he licked and sucked and bit, and he pulled back slightly to admire his work. He smirked at the sight of the red patch of skin, a stark contrast to the rest of her smooth, light complexion.

Liam whined in protest, a halfhearted attempt to make Zayn get on with it. He chuckled at her impatience, shaking his head before trailing his lips down to the mound of her right breast. He teasingly licked across the sensitive skin of her nipple, swirling his tongue around and reveling in the way she moaned and arched her back. She was so _responsive_ , and he’d barely even started yet.

“So ready for me, Li,” he mumbled, his erection pressing into the mattress for some kind of relief as he moved his lips across her chest and circled his tongue around her hardened left nipple. “Practically gagging for it, aren’t you? I could probably make you come just from this.” He took the sensitive nub into his mouth, and she let out a loud whimper.

"F- _fuck_ ," she gasped as Zayn moved further down her body, his lips exploring the flat plane of her stomach. "Please, Zayn, I need you."

"Need me to do what?" he asked cheekily, looking up at her with an innocent glint in his eyes. He pressed a kiss to her bellybutton, making her moan again.

"Touch me," Liam whined, her hips rocking up into nothing. He smirked up at her, trailing his fingers down to the skin of her thigh and circling them teasingly.

"I _am_  touching you," he grinned, his mouth hovering just above the waistband of her red, lacy thong. In response, she took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down harshly.

"I need you to rip my knickers off and eat me out," she let out before she could even stop the words from falling out of her mouth, shamelessly throwing her head back and sliding her eyes shut. "Need your tongue on me, Zayn, fuck!"

Ordinarily, she wouldn't even think of uttering those words, but Zayn often made Liam lose control. And maybe, just this once... she liked it. He looked up at her in awe, shocked that he was able to make her say something so vulgar and dirty and sexy. His erection pulsed, her words going straight to his cock.

"So fucking hot," he moaned, finally sliding her knickers down her legs. He threw them behind him carelessly, more concerned with getting his mouth on Liam than anything else. He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him, watching her writhe and gasp in anticipation underneath him. She was spread open, dripping wet and so ready for him that it made his dick twitch.

He looked up at her as he settled between her legs, never breaking eye contact as he spread her thighs further apart and pressed a teasing kiss to her entrance. She let out an uncontrollably loud moan, her back arching off of the bed while Zayn licked a broad stripe from her entrance up to her clit.

"Oh!" Liam gasped, feeling an odd sensation build up in her stomach as he worked his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves. She had never felt this before, this tingling, pleasurable _heat_  that washed over her while he circled her clit with his tongue and pressed a finger inside of her. She moved her hands down to the top of his head, harshly tugging on his raven strands of hair as the pleasure intensified. "Z-Zayn, I think I'm close!"

All it took was one more flick of his tongue to send her tumbling over the edge, screaming out his name as an almost indescribable feeling of ecstasy coursed through her. Her hips rutted up desperately against his mouth, her body trembling as her orgasm washed over her.

"Fuck," she sighed once it was over, her breathing erratic. But Zayn didn't stop; he slipped a second finger inside of her, increasing the pace of his thrusts and sucking her clit into his mouth. She gasped again; this time, his movements felt like too much, her every nerve ending turned sensitive after coming so soon. Still, despite that, it felt... _good_.

“Zayn,” Liam moaned, wrapping her legs around his neck and pulling on his hair again. In response, he curved his fingers, slamming against her spot and making her cry out even louder.

“Yeah,” she breathed, the oversensitivity fading into the pleasure she was feeling before. “Oh, Zee, right there!” Encouraged by her response, he sucked on her clit harder and scissored his fingers inside of her, determined to make her come again. He wanted to make this as amazing for her as possible; he was intent on being the best fuck she's ever had. He almost felt like he had something to prove as he curled his fingers and circled his tongue, never looking away from her as he watched her come undone beneath him once again. Zayn wanted to be the one she fantasized about; the boy she unintentionally compared every one of her future sexual encounters to, only to have them all pale in comparison to _him_.

Maybe it was selfish of him. But as he moved up her body and watched her pant and arch up beneath him, he had a feeling that after tonight, he'd inevitably be doing the same.

He did his best to shake the thoughts away, kissing her passionately and quickly pulling his fingers out of her. He pulled away slightly and brought his fingers to his lips, never once breaking eye contact with her as he slowly sucked them into his mouth.

Liam moaned as she watched his red, spit-slick lips curl around his own fingers. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she imagined his tongue laving up and down, licking every drop of her taste from his salty skin.

And _fuck_ , that thought was too hot for her to bear. She bit down harshly on her lip, not even thinking before she found herself asking, "Can I suck you off?"

He raised his eyebrows, slightly taken aback as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "You don't have to, Liam," he insisted, though his cock throbbed at the thought of her plump, pink lips stretched around his length. "I'm not the one who's never had an orgasm before. Well, _now_  you have, but the point remains. This is about you."

"Yeah, but I want to make this good for you, too," she replied truthfully, pouting slightly and tugging at the hem of his shirt. “I want you to feel as good as I did when you were eating me out.“ He nearly groaned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her if she continued.

"I didn't go down on you 'cause I expected you to suck me off," he stated, lifting his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. He watched her eyes wander across the smooth planes of his newly exposed chest and stomach before travelling down past his happy trail, her gaze lingering on the tent in his jeans. All at once, she pushed at his shoulders so that he was lying down on his back, getting on top of him and straddling his waist. And fuck, when did Liam get so confident and determined and _sexy_?

“I know you didn’t, Zayn,” she replied, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. “But I want to do this for you.” She looked up at him as she hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling them and his trousers down all at once. She moved down his body without a trace of doubt, settling between his legs and licking her lips as she took in the sight of his length.

And he couldn’t say no to her if he tried; not when she was looking up at him so innocently as she darted her tongue out and ran it along the underside of his cock.

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me,” he gasped, making her giggle a bit in response. Thankfully, this was one department which Liam had experience in; though her previous lovers hadn’t exactly been adept at pleasuring her, she could give pretty fantastic blowjobs. (If she did say so herself.)

She teasingly swirled her tongue around the tip of his length before pushing her mouth down his shaft, slowly beginning to take him in inch by inch. She never looked away from him, somehow still managing to retain an air of innocence even as she was sucking him off.

"Oh, fuck," Zayn gasped, making her smirk (well, as best as she could with his cock halfway down her throat) and hollow her cheeks in response. She pulled off slowly, licking around his head and shaft somewhat teasingly before taking him back into her mouth all at once, not stopping until her mouth reached the base of his cock.

" _Liam_ ," he groaned, tangling his fingers through her hair and pushing it back as she began to bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard every time she pulled up. He couldn't hold back the stream of expletives that left his mouth, nor could he stifle the long, drawn out moan that he let out as she sucked and licked faster. Fuck, she was good at this; she moved her lips and tongue in a practised manner, as if she knew exactly what she was doing. And it really felt like she did. But he tried not to think about the number of the boys that she got to try this out on (because if he did that, he would just make himself unnecessarily jealous) and instead focused on how fucking brilliant all of it felt.

"Oh-oh my- holy fucking _shit_ , Li," he managed, his eyes closing in immense, overwhelming pleasure. But it was starting to become too much; he reluctantly tugged at her soft, light brown hair until she pulled off of his length, her lips swollen and almost obscenely slick with spit.

"What?" she asked him, quirking an eyebrow. "You want to fuck my mouth?" And while, yes, that was certainly an appealing prospect- he felt the heat already beginning to build within him at the very thought of it- he couldn't handle that right now. He looked down at her, nearly groaning at the sight of her wide, almost puppy-like eyes staring back at him, almost as if she hadn't just been doing ridiculously dirty things to him a few seconds ago.

"Look, I- if you don't want me to come right this second, you need to stop sucking me off," Zayn let out bluntly and somewhat breathlessly, biting his lip. In turn, Liam smirked up at him, moving her hands to his hips and sliding up his body before passionately slotting her lips against his.

“You have a condom?” she asked between kisses, looking into his lust-darkened eyes and smiling somewhat sheepishly. He wordlessly nodded and moved to go get it, but she shook her head back at him, pushing him back by his shoulders. She got up and wandered over to where she’d carelessly thrown his jeans a few minutes ago, bending over and rummaging around in the back pocket until she found what she was looking for. She pretended not to notice the fact that Zayn couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, though she smirked to herself while she went through his wallet and pulled out a condom.

“Like what you see?” she asked, never lifting her gaze from where she was putting the wallet back into his pants. She wiggled her bum for emphasis, making him chuckle in response.

“I like it a lot, as a matter of fact,” he stated brashly, licking his lips as she crossed the room and moved closer to him. She winked at his reply, straddling his waist as she had been before.

“Should I?” Liam asked, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to the foil package between her fingertips. “Or do you want to?”

“No, you go ahead,” he said, smiling and placing his arms behind his head. She rolled her eyes, ripping the package open and throwing the foil wrapper aside.

“Lazy arse,” she replied affectionately, pumping his cock a few times before rolling the condom onto it. She raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes trailing up his slim, tattooed body to meet his hazel ones. "I suppose you want me to ride you, too?"

Zayn shrugged, a slow smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Wouldn't mind it." She didn't even bother to reply; she just laughed and settled herself in his lap, pushing herself down on his cock all at once. She let out a soft gasp, keeping still as she tried to get used to the feeling of having him inside of her.

"You alright?" he murmured, reaching forward to caress her cheek. Liam nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her features set in a look of concentration.

"I will be," she breathed. "Just give me a sec, yeah?" And then, in practically no time at all, she was starting up a slow rhythm with her hips, her hands scrambling for purchase on his chest as she moved up and down on his cock. He let out a low groan of pleasure, his long fingers tightly gripping her waist as he helped her thrust down on his length.

"Liam," he moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet hers as she rode him faster. She whimpered in reply, digging her fingernails into his tanned chest as he pushed himself impossibly deeper inside of her.

"Fuck, Zayn!" she cried out, throwing her head back as an uncontrollably loud moan escaped her swollen, red lips. She felt him hit that spot inside of her that turned her insides to jelly, and she was in turn reduced to a gasping, whimpering mess as she frantically moved her hips.

"'M not gonna last, Zee," she managed to let out between the noises of ecstasy that escaped her, her jaw dropping as she felt him hit her spot relentlessly. And Zayn definitely would've smirked if he wasn't already this far gone; he couldn't manage any emotion that wasn't complete bliss as he looked up at her, his hazel eyes filled with wonder.

"Come on, Liam," he replied, his voice soft and persuasive. He trailed his fingers down to circle her clit, making her gasp and thrust down even faster. "Wanna see you come again, baby."

"F-f- _fuck_ , oh shit, _Zayn_ ," was all she could manage in reply, his words causing the heat in the pit of her stomach to bubble over. She babbled on as she rode out her orgasm, words like _Zee_  and _please_  and _fuck_  sticking out amongst the garbled nonsense.

Seeing her come undone above him was enough to spur his own orgasm, and he soon released into the condom with a loud, choked off cry of Liam's name, moaning wantonly as waves of pleasure rocked through both of their bodies.

As their breathing turned from erratic to normal, all he could think about was the girl that was now curled up into his side, looking entirely fucked-out and impossibly lovely. And when she looked up at him with an impossibly wide grin on her face, he realised that he was just a little bit in love with her.

He quickly realised that he didn't want her to constantly compare this night with all of her future hook-ups; no, he wanted to do this for her over and over again, so that she wouldn't ever even _need_  to compare him to anyone else.

"Zee?" she asked him softly, jarring him from his thoughts. He looked down at her and grinned, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Yeah?" he murmured as he pulled away, looking into her wide, chocolate brown eyes. And there was a plethora of things that she wanted to say: _That was amazing_ ; _I'm in love with you_ ; _what are we, now?_ ; _did this change anything between us?_ ; _can we do this again?_ ; _do you love me, too?_

What she said instead was: "Stay?"

He just beamed, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and resting his chin on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Li. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."


End file.
